


Snow Day

by ladyoakenshields



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shire, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoakenshields/pseuds/ladyoakenshields
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin had been enjoying the past few days snowed in at Bag-End until there were a few knocks on the door. <i>Who on earth was at their door during a snow storm?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Day

It had been snowing for the past two days and Thorin was settled comfortably in his armchair which was situated opposite of Bilbo’s armchair. He had not left this armchair for what seemed like an eternity, a wool blanket covered his legs and bare feet, he had a book in hand and a mug of hot tea within his reach.

When the bell rang, Thorin was thoroughly confused and startled. His eyes went to the parlor’s windows where the sight of blowing snow greeted him.

_Who on earth could be at the door?_

The bell rang again, a little impatiently.

“Thorin, are you going to get that?” Bilbo called from the kitchen where he was preparing luncheon. “My hands are full.”

“Who is at our door during a snowstorm?” Thorin grumbled as he pulled himself up. Trudging towards the door, Thorin pulled open the large round door open a tad, so as not to let all the heat escape. When his eyes did not meet a full grown hobbit, his gaze lowered until he spotted three young hobbits on their doorstep, bundled in their heaviest winter clothing and wool cloaks. The two eldest children were boys and the youngest was a little girl standing at their side. One of the boys had a personal sled in his hands.

When the children said nothing and only stared up at Thorin in a daze, Thorin sighed. Snow was beginning to blow into the entryway.

“What is it?” Thorin finally asked.

This seemed to spook the children as they all quickly turned and headed back down the path, narrowly avoiding tripping or slipping in the slick snow. Thorin wondered what that could have been about. Perhaps they were looking for another child to play with? Where were their parents? Surely they knew this house didn’t house any children their age.

Hearing the front door close again, Thorin could hear his husband call out again from the kitchen.

“Who was that?” Bilbo asked.

“Children,” Thorin frowned as he came into the kitchen. “Why would three children be knocking on our door in the middle of a snow storm?”

“What did they say?” Bilbo asked, a slight frown on his face.

“Nothing. I asked them what they wanted and they turned and ran. They had peculiar... sleds, too,” Thorin continued.

“Oh, goodness! I’ve nearly forgotten,” Bilbo sighed. “Those must be the Gamgee’s children! Our neighbors!” Bilbo exclaimed. “Oh, you’ve frightened them off. They like to play on the hill. When it gets snowy enough they take turns sledding down the hill. But they always come to ask permission, sweet little things they are.”

“Children shouldn’t be out in this weather without parents!” Thorin exclaimed. “And sledding down the hill? That sounds frightfully dangerous.”

“It’s harmless,” Bilbo rolled his eyes as he went to the parlor window and tried to peek outside. “Ah, they’ve gone.” Bilbo huffed. “Next time don’t scare them off.”

“I didn’t do so on purpose, Bilbo,” Thorin muttered, feeling a little ashamed.

“No use now,” Bilbo shrugged. “Let’s eat lunch.”

Thorin helped himself to the sandwich that Bilbo had prepared as Bilbo talked through some meal options for tea time, dinner and supper.  They’d hardly sat down for a moment and the bell rang again. Bilbo shot Thorin a disappointed look before getting up.

“I can get it,” Thorin half-heartedly offered.

“You’ve already scared them off once.” Bilbo waved his husband off. “I have to handle it now.”

Thorin guiltily took a second bite from his sandwich as he listened to Bilbo answer the door and greet the hobbits on his doorstep enthusiastically. After some idle chatting Thorin watched from the kitchen as Bilbo swung the door open and invite a hobbit inside. This hobbit was not a child, most likely the mother of the children who had been at the door. If he remembered correctly her name was Bell.

“Good afternoon,” Thorin greeted

“I’m so sorry about the little ones,” Bell immediately apologized. “I had reminded them you lived up here in Bag-End now and I told them not to be frightened of you, but they never listen, do they?”

“It’s quite all right, Missus Gamgee,” Bilbo assured their guest. “My husband does have quite an intimidating demeanor. He’d frighten off the bravest hobbit.”

“Luckily, I did not scare off the bravest, not to mention the most handsome hobbit of them all,” Thorin replied with a soft smile.

“You almost did,” Bilbo turned bright red. “Now hush, Missus Gamgee doesn’t want to hear your sweet talk.” Thorin smiled proudly as he watched Bilbo’s blush continue to grow. “Ignore him.” Bilbo mumbled.

“He’s incredibly endearing. Reminds me of my husband just after we were married,” Bell chuckled. Thorin smiled as he watched as Bilbo’s blush spread down the back of his neck. Before Bell could say anything else Bilbo was quickly offering her tea and made remarks about the weather.

Thorin listened to Bilbo and Bell visit about trivial things. He enjoyed watching Bilbo get worked up about what vendor at market stopped selling his favorite kind of yarn or that his garden had suffered from two years of neglect.

“Ah, I should probably go check on the children,” Bell admitted after about a half an hour of visiting.

“Why don’t we go out with you?” Bilbo suggested. “We’ve been stuck in the house for the past two days while it's been snowing. It’ll be fun.” Bilbo looked to Thorin.

“There’s a reason we’ve stayed inside the past two days,” Thorin sighed. He got up nonetheless and followed the hobbits to the front hall. Bilbo helped Bell with her cloak before grabbing his own. Thorin reluctantly pulled on his boots before pulling on his cloak. It looked as if the snow had stopped falling and the three of them trudged up the hill. The three young hobbits took turns going down the side of the hill.

Thorin watched as they’d speed down the hill and burst into laughter as they came to a stop.

“It actually looks kind of fun,” Thorin remarked as they climbed up the hill to meet the children.

“Have you never been sledding?” Bilbo asked as he slipped his hand into Thorin’s. “We should have gotten our gloves,” Bilbo remarked to himself.

“I’ve never had the opportunity,” Thorin responded. “I rarely left the mountain while we still resided in Erebor. After that, we never had many opportunities for fun.”

“That’s a shame,” Bell tutted. “I can still remember my cousins and I going sledding every time it snowed when we were young.”

“Well, that’s settled then,” Bilbo decided. “We’ll have to take a turn down the hill.”

“Bilbo I don’t think their sled is built for dwarves. What’s made for hobbit children is not made for adult dwarves,” Thorin explained.

“Mm, you’re right,” Bilbo sighed. “I might have an idea though stay here.”

Thorin anxiously fiddled with his cloak as Bilbo headed back down the hill. He wondered what Bilbo had in mind. After a few moments of watching the children continue to take turns down the hill, Bilbo came headed back up the hill, pulling something behind him. Thorin realized Bilbo was struggling with it a little and he hurried down to help him. When he got close enough, he realized Bilbo was dragging a wheelbarrow that was missing its wheel and the handles.

“This thing has been busted for ages,” Bilbo huffed as he allowed Thorin to take over. “It might slide down the hill easily enough, though.”

“You’re mad,” Thorin chuckled.

“I’m the mad one when you used a wheelbarrow to traverse a river of molten gold?” Bilbo raised his eyebrows and laughed.

“Point taken,” Thorin chuckled.

By this point the children had spotted the two of them dragging the broken wheelbarrow up the hill. They gathered around their mother and watched curiously.

“Do you think it’ll be safe?” Bell looked skeptically at the couple.

“Madam Hobbit, my husband has faced a dragon. I myself have survived being stabbed through the abdomen in a great battle. I think we’ll both survive a trip down the hill in a broken wheelbarrow,” Thorin assured the her. Bell gave them both a dubious look, but said no more.

“All right, we’re going to need some help,” Bilbo told the two young hobbit boys. “Once we get in we’re going to need a push to help us down the hill. Can you help us out?”

Bell’s two eldest children nodded enthusiastically before Bilbo turned to Thorin.

“In you get,” Bilbo gestured to the wheelbarrow.

“How is this going to work, we can’t both fit can we?” Thorin asked as he hesitantly got in the wheelbarrow and sat down.

“Yes, we can,” Bilbo stepped into the wheelbarrow after Thorin got settled. He carefully lowered himself between Thorin’s legs and settled against his chest with his legs hanging over the edge of the wheelbarrow. “Comfortable? Ready?”

“Of course,” Thorin agreed.

“All right, boys!” Bilbo called. “Push us down the hill!” The two young hobbits grabbed hold of the back of the wheelbarrow and struggled to push the wheelbarrow forward. At first it didn’t seem as if the wheelbarrow would budge.

“I don’t think it’s going to work,” Thorin muttered. “I don't think dwarves were meant to sled down hills.”

Just as Thorin was about to give up the wheelbarrow began to inch forward.

“Oh, here we go!” Bilbo exclaimed and Thorin’s legs clenched around Bilbo’s sides. The wheelbarrow stuttered forward slowly. It finally hit an icy patch and took off down the slope. There was a strangled yelp in Bilbo’s ear as they careened towards the bottom of hill. As the ground leveled out the wheelbarrow spun sideways and tipped, throwing its passengers out and into the snow. Thorin looked up to find where Bilbo landed  before scrambled towards where Bilbo laid, completely still and unmoving.

“Bilbo!” Thorin cried. “Oh, Mahal, Bilbo are you all right?”

As he reached Bilbo’s side he realized the hobbit was conscious and his face was screwed up in pain. Wait...not pain, no...Bilbo wasn’t _crying_ , he was laughing.

 _“Bilbo!”_ Thorin gasped, half in relief, half in exasperation. “You scared me to death!”

Bilbo reached out for Thorin’s hand and clasped it within his own.

“I am sorry,” Bilbo wheezed between laughs, “to have led you into such peril.”

Thorin couldn’t help but grin at his own words being quoted back to him. He was about to scold Bilbo for taking such a serious matter and teasing him, but he decided to play along.

“No, I am glad to have shared in your perils, Master Baggins,” Thorin recited. Bilbo guffawed at Thorin’s response before pulling him down into a kiss. They parted and continued to laugh as Thorin laid his head on Bilbo’s chest.

“Can we get up yet? My backside is going numb,” Bilbo murmured, gently picking snow out of Thorin’s hair.

Before Thorin could reply a loud cry interrupted them.

“Mister Baggins! Mister Baggins, are you all right?” one of the boys hurried down the hill.

“I’m fine!” Bilbo declared. “I’m not hurt.” Soon his brother and sister joined them closely followed by their mother.

“You took quite a nasty spill, everyone all right?” Bell called.

“Yes, yes!” Bilbo replied with a little laughter. The two of them stiffly got up and brushed the snow off each other. They all decided they’d call it a day. Bilbo invited the others inside for hot chocolate and tea. The children finally began to warm up to the intimidating dwarf as they all curled up in front of the parlor fire as Thorin began to entertain them with outlandish tales. Bell and Bilbo finished up fixing everyone’s drinks and came to distribute them to Thorin’s captive audience.

Thorin quickly evacuated Bilbo’s armchair and took a seat on the floor with the children. As Bilbo slipped into his armchair, Thorin lightly leaned back against Bilbo’s legs as he continued to tell his tale. Bilbo was content to sit and listen to Thorin tell the other hobbits parts of their adventure together. He nearly dozed off before Thorin was gently waking him and the Gamgees were leaving and thanking Bilbo for the tea and allowing them to use the hill to sled down.

After the front door closed, Bilbo leaned against Thorin side as the dwarf wrapped his arm around Bilbo.

“Today was nice,” Thorin muttered, pressing a kiss to Bilbo’s temple.

“You were really sweet with Bell’s children,” Bilbo sighed with a smile. “You know, after you frightened them off the first time.”

“It’s hardly my fault that hobbit children are so easily frightened,” Thorin grumbled.

“Whatever the case, they loved you by the end of the night,” Bilbo snuggled closer into Thorin’s side. “Come on.” Bilbo gently pulled away. “It’s almost time for dinner.”

Thorin smiled warmly as he allowed Bilbo to tug him towards the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to start this during a massive snowstorm here and I intended to get this done sooner but at least I got it done before the end of FluffyFeb!! Enjoy!
> 
> Find me [@hobbitunderthemountain](hobbitunderthemountain.tumblr.com) on tumblr!!


End file.
